Flight
by FG3OP16
Summary: Olivia Pope just got commissioned to the USS Ronald Reagan as navigator. Once she arrives she learns that she will be the navigator for the carriers longest serving fighter pilot Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. A hero to all upcoming pilots. Fitz is arrogant and cocky, but he is the best pilot. From the beginning they disliked each other, but certain events will bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I know I have a lot of stories out but I this story have been on my mind for quite some time now so I decided to put my thoughts into words.

Olivia came out of her daze when her name was announced by the Admiral.

"Lieutenant Olivia Pope are you ready to fulfill your duties by serving as a navigator for the USS Ronald Reagan?" The admiral asked her. This was her dream. She knew coming out of Anapolis and flight school that being commissioned to The Reagan was a possibility, but it just didn't hit her till now that her dream has come true.

"AYE AYE SIR!" Olivia shouted proudly with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Lieutenant and GodSpeed." Admiral McRaven shook her hand and they stood for pictures. Olivia could hear her mother and stepfather cheering proudly for her in the stands. It's times like these she wished her father was alive to see this. He too served on the Ronald Reagan and was a pilot. He was her inspiration. She missed him so much. Olivia smiled thinking about her did and sat down. Abby was next and she too was assigned to the Ronald Reagan.

When the ceremony was over, Maya was the first one to come and hug her daughter. After Maya was done, Dan came up and hugged Olivia. She may not be his blood daughter, but in his heart she was his daughter in anyway.

"Congrats sissy!" Lilly yelled at Olivia.

"Thank you my girl!" Olivia picked up the five year old and hugged her tight.

"AHHHH I have the best sister ever!" Lilly loved Olivia so much and Olivia to her.

"When I grow up Livvie I want to be just like you and daddy!" Lilly stated as she knows that both her father and Olivia are her heros.

"Oh Jesus not only do I have my husband and eldest in the Navy, but now it's my youngest as well!" Maya fake sighed.

"Dan you better not get commissioned on a ship." Maya turned to her husband.

"Honey….I am a typical history teacher at Annapolis and the basketball coach….I don't think I am going anywhere….." Dan laughed and picked up his daughter.

"Careful baby you have your dress whites on!" Maya reminded her husband because Lilly's shoes had some dirt on them.

"I got it honey" Dan pulled Maya into a side hug and kissed the side of her head. Olivia smiled because Dan was a blessing to her and her mother. He was a kind and gentle man who cared about them so much. Never has he treated Olivia differently from Lily and she was extremely to call him her second dad. When Maya and Dan started dating Olivia was not a fan of him to say the least.

He was her history professor and one day ran into Maya and Olivia at the mall and instantly fell in love with Maya. Olivia was so against the relationship because she felt that Maya was betraying her father by being in a relationship with Dan. She really realized what kind of a man Dan was when he defended her mother and her from his racist white family. From that day Olivia started to notice how much Dan really loved and cared for her mom. Finally she came around and accepted Dan. So now here they were blessed with an amazing man and Lilly. Olivia was brought out of her thought process when Abby hugged her from behind.

"OH MY GOD! OLIVIA! WE ARE GOING TO THE REAGAN TOGETHER!" Abby was so excited. She was one of the bottom of her class and Olivia was in the top three so this was shocking for her.

"AHHHH I KNOW RIGHT! I'm so happy for you Abby!"

"I'm so proud of you Liv! Third in our class AND 1ST FOR THE NAVIGATORS? HELL YES!" Olivia smiled and hugged her friend again.

"Okay, girl I'm gonna go to brunch with my family and later we are going out you hear me?" Abby hugged her and left. Olivia, Maya, Dan, and Lily were taking some picture when all of a sudden Admiral McRaven appeared in front of her.

"Lieutenant Pope! Congratulations again! I served with your father on the Reagan…..Eli was one of the best fighters on the carrier and someone whom I considered my friend….He would have been so proud Lieutenant….I hope you know that…."

"Yes, sir I do….And thank you….." That's all Olivia could say as tears were welling in her eyes. She took a picture with the Admiral and then the family headed out for Brunch. They had a little time before reporting for duty so Abby and Olivia decided to tour around Southeast Asia. Since the USS Ronald Reagan would dock in Yokosuka, Japan and is apart of the 7th fleet. They went to Thailand, Burma, Vietnam, Laos, South Korea, and Japan.

Before she knows it it was time to report to Yokosuka. When they arrived to the based Olivia was in awe how beautiful the USS. Reagan was. Tomorrow was a big day, it was when the retiring officers leave and the new ones are introduced.

"Girlllll….there are so many ATTRACTIVE MEN HEREEEE! Like my lord!" Abby was fanning herself. Olivia laughed, threw her arms around her friend and they headed to where they would be spending the night.

The new pilots and navigators gathered together and introduced themselves. There was Quinn, Charlie, Jake, and Mellie whom were the pilots. The navigators were Olivia, Abby, Huck, and Harrison. They were definitely being observed by the senior officers. Except for a couple the Reagan was getting a band new group of pilots and navigators. Olivia didn't feel intimidated at all until she saw the most handsome man she'd ever seen on this earth come into the officers mess hall.

His jaw was defining, the aviators that were on his face made him look more attractive. This man looked like a Greek God and his brown curls…..Olivia was left speechless.

"That's Alpha…." Jake came from behind her.

"I'm sorry who?"

"The alpha….He's probably is the best fighter pilot that's still alive. This man is a beast. He is simply the best….Hence why his call sign is Alpha."

"The Alpha huh….." Olivia looked at Fitz again and to find him staring at her and her breath hitched. His steel blue eyes were piercing and Olivia felt like they bore into her soul. For some reason Olivia could tell the Alpha did not like her.

"What's his deal?" Olivia asked Jake.

"I haven't had a clue, but he kinda looks intimidating."

"OKAY! Enough talk about the Alpha." Abby air quoted and laughed.

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN YALL!" The group went out that night and enjoyed normalcy before they have to ship out.

Soon enough the morning arrived and Olivia dressed in her Dress Whites. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her uniform.

"Everything I do is for you daddy….I miss you so much….I'm about to be on the Reagan…..I am so happy dad….Like genuinely happy…..I love you dad and you'll always be with me no matter what….." Olivia let a breath out, picked up her hat and left to meeting up with the group.

Admiral Beene gave a speech and introduced all of the new officers that will be joining the fleet. Afterwards it was time to board the ship. Olivia was just in awe. The ship was more beautiful as she got closer. When they stepped foot on the ship, Olivia sense this sort of pride. The newbie as they called them were led to their quarters, and it turns out that her roommate was Abby. They were just getting settled in when orders came that there's a meeting for all of the ships pilots and navigators in the ready room.

When Olivia and Olivia got into the room it was heavily divided from senior officers to the newbie. They sat in the newbies side. Soon Admiral Beene came in the room and they all stood and stared him.

"At ease sailors. I want to start by welcoming our new pilots and navigators. The best of the best gets chosen to be on this ship. I know we have a lot of new people and I expect you all to be a team and work together to protect our great nation." Then he handed off to the leader of the squadron.

"I am Captain Rashad and you will come to me or Admiral Beene for your orders. All of our briefings will be done in this room and I expect all of you to be mature adults. This is a serious job and anyone who thinks this is a joke can head that way where the door is. Now off to your assignments of pilots and your navigators."

"Perkins and Newbern. Whealan and Finch. Cunningham and Walker." The captain went on and on until there was just two people left to be called on.

"Grant and Pope." As soon that the captain was done speaking everyone was whispering how Olivia Pope has become the Alphas navigator. Fitz on the other hand was no pleased at all.

He has his reasons for not liking her or wanting to be partnered with her. He has been in the navy for 25 years and he was not about to deal with this rookie now. After everyone was dismissed, Olivia looked at Fitz and he looked really upset. He followed Admiral Beene and Captain Rashad out. The next day they were all dressed in their flight suits waiting to be debriefed. Four sets of bird were taking off for routine flights. Fitz haven't spoken a word Olivia and it doesn't look like he wants to either.

Once they get to the flight deck Olivia had to race up to Fitz.

"Hello Sir, I'm Olivia Pope…"

"Yes, Lieutenant I know your name. Look, I am the best damn piot they have on this ship and I expect the best from my navigators. So if you mess up rook than you are out you got that?" Fitz caught Olivia off guard.

"Um yes sir! I won't let you down!"

"We'll see about that." Fitz said and turned around to head to their jet.

Once they got in and situated, Fitz was ready to do. They got the okay from the bridge and was in the final stages of preparation. Olivia placed the photo of her and her father on where she can visibly see it. It happened so fast, soon she realized that they were in the air. For a while Fitz didn't say anything to her. As they were doing their flybys, Fitz noticed something and decided to check it out.

"Sir, I don't think this was part of the plan." Olivia voiced her concern.

"It's part of the plan when I say it is."

"Sir, we are not sticking to the aviation path….."

"Lieutenant, I know what I am doing and I don't need you to second guess my decisions."

"I'm sorry sir. I wasn't…"

"Yes, you were and don't apologize if you don't mean it." The rest of the flight was uneventful and Olivia couldn't wait for them to land. Once they landed Olivia got out of there as fast as she can. She went to the nearest bathroom and washed her face. Once she came out she had some yelling.

"Get. Rid. Of. Her! Get her off as my navigator."

"Nah, she's great. One of the best navigators I've seen coming out of flight school."

"I don't care just get rid of her!"

"Why? Because she stood up to the alpha and actually questioned your judgement?" Admiral Beene asked Fitz.

"Like i said, just get rid of her." Fitz went to turn around and there was Olivia.

"I'll request a different pilot! Good luck Commander." Olivia turned around and left. She was pissed. No matter how mad she was Fitz did look good in his flight suit. How the hell does he have time to look that good with his flight schedule?

Meanwhile Cyrus was upset at Fitz.

"Fitz...I've known you for a long time….Hell you've served on this ship the longest for pilots…..But let's be clear about something….I am your commanding officer and I run this ship. Granted I let you get away with a lot of shit that you pull because you are my friend. But that girl! IS the best damn navigator you'll ever have go go get her before I assign you the shittiest navigator on this ship! Plus you both could use come closer!"

Fitz flinched and became tense.

"Don't…..Cyrus….."

"I am only stating the truth…."

"Please…." This was a touchy subject that Fitz did not want to talk about.

"Okay, just go get her back!"

"Yes, sir!" Fitz ran after Olivia.

"Lieutenant Pope! Lieutenant!"

"I'm not going to apologize for my actions because I don't believe in apologies, but don't request another pilot.

"Why?"

"Why do I not want me to request another pilot? It's clear you hate me."

"I don't hate you Lieutenant."

"Than why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, but as a senior officer I forbid you to request another pilot. Your stuck with me, rather you like it or not!" Fitz said in a blank face. Olivia was so upset she just had to walk away. Fitz on the other hand went back to his room and took out a picture he haven't look at in a while. 'God, she's just like him'. Fitz thought to himself.

A/N: Ta Da! Let me know what you guys think! Also, why do you think Fitz is like this to Olivia?


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia, Abby and the junior officer crew walked into the officers mess hall and it felt awkward. It has been two weeks and the senior officers and them still have not interacted much. They kept to themselves, but was always looking for the perfect opportunity to point out the junior officers mistakes. Abby just shrugged it off and went to grab a table.

"Um also Liv….The Alpha have not taken his eyes off of you since you stepped foot in the mess hall…." Olivia turned her head and there he was staring at her like she's the most disgusting thing he's ever seen on the planet.

"I honestly don't know what I did to make him hate me so much….."

"Personality I think the guys needs an attitude check. Like I get it that he's the "Alpha", but it doesn't give him the right to treat you like a dick!"

"Abby! He's our Commander!"

"Bullshit! That doesn't mean he gets to treat you like shit Liv! What's going on with you Liv…..This isn't Olivia talking!"

"I'm sorry Baby….I just missing my family that's all…." Olivia gave Abby a small smile. Eventually they went and got food and everyone was sitting at the table and having fun.

Fitz was looking over at Olivia and just observing her. She looked like she was having a good time and the junior officers were being loud and didn't like it how Joke Ballard was too close to Olivia and he finally had enough when Jake put his arms around Olivia. Fitz was annoyed because he was not about to eat in peace nor concentrate on his thoughts. All of a sudden he stands up and walks over to their table.

"You know some of us are actually trying to eat and use this time to decompress! So i'D APPRECIATE it if you juniors keep it down for the sake of all of our sanities!" To say that the junior officers were shocked was an understatement. Since Fitz was a senior officer they couldn't speak back to him and just held their head low and nodded.

When Fitz took his seat again and stephen sat there and just looked at his best friend.

"What?" Fitz asked his best friend, clearly irritated.

"Sounds like you were awfully jealous of Ballard there." Stephen teased.

"I was NOT jealous! They were so loud and obnoxious that I had to put an end to it!"

"Okay….whatever you say Fitz…." Stephen laughed and got up to go back to his room. Fitz looked over at his other best friend Andrew and saw that he was smirking too.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing...Fitzy….That Olivia Pope is something else isn't she…." Andrew also got up and walked away. Fitz went up to the bridge still hung up on his friends behaviors at lunch. He did not like Olivia Pope, in matter affect he wanted to be away from her the most. There is no way, no how. She's just a kid, and plus with his past they could never be. Fitz just shook his head and headed inside to see what's the agenda for today.

Olivia was upset after lunch and she found it best to talk to her family if she was upset like that. She sat in front of her Mac and facetimed her mother. Within seconds Maya and Dan popped up on the screen.

"Hi, mom….Hi Dan…."

"Oh, no honey what's the matter?"

"I don't know mom….Nothing...I just needed to see you guys and see you guys…."

"We miss you too kiddo." Dan gave Olivia a small smile.

"Where's Lily?"

"The little monster is out for the count." Maya laughed. She spoke too soon because there was Lily running down the stairs because she heard Olivia's voice.

"SISSY YY!"

"HI MUNCHKIN!"

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH LIVVIE!" Lily started to tear up because she missed her older sister so much.

"Awwww…..honey….it'll be okay….."

"When are you coming back Sissy?"

"Not for a while I'm afraid honey buns…."

"No!" Lily ran to her dad and cried on his shoulder. Lily was so upset that Dan had to take her upstairs and put her to bed. While he was doing that Olivia and Maya caught and it was the best thing Olivia needed. After talking with her family Olivia felt so much better. All of a sudden there was the emergency bell ringing meaning all fighter pilots and navigators had to report to the Ready Room.

When Olivia arrived the only seat available was next to Fitz. She swallowed and sat down next to him. Fitz didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen there is a information gathering aircraft that was sent out at 11:30 hundred hours and they are in danger. An unidentified group has sent their jets towards our aircraft. The plane is too slow to make it back to the carrier. The bougies are 45 minutes out and I need three fighters to meet them and get ready for a fight. I need the rest of you to be on stand by or in the air close radius to the carrier. Any volunteers?" Fitz, Andrew, and Stephen all raised their hands and Captain Rashad nodded and gave them an order to get ready in the double.

Within no time the three jets were in the air. Fitz was the leader and Andrew and Stephen were his wing men.

"Alright, we don't know what to expect so expect the worst. Look alive out there and watch my six."

"Copy that Alpha." Andrew responded. Stephen looked over at Fitz, nodded, and gave him a two finger salute.

"How we doing Lieutenant?" Fitz asked an awfully quiet Olivia.

"I'm doing okay sir."

"Deep breaths, Lieutenant I'm gonna need you up here."

"Yes, sir!" Soon they reached their destination and located the information aircraft. All of a sudden the radar started going off alarming Olivia that the enemy is close.

"Sir, there are three unidentified bougies that are 50 miles out and coming in hot!"

"Iceman." Fitz said Andrew's call name.

"Yes Alpha."

"Escort the aircraft back to carrier. Viper and I will take care of the three bougies."

"But, sir!"

"Do as I say Iceman!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Thirty miles out sir, I've got the Arizona ready!"

"There is not need for the Arizona Lieutenant."

"But SIR! The bougies are 15 miles out."

"Lieutenant, do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, sir! Arizona is standing down. Bougies are 5 miles out!"

"Viper! You take the first bougies and I'll draw out the other two. Just be alert and try to be efficient!"

"Roger that Alpha!" As Stephen and Abby breaks away from formation.

"Missile headed our way sir!" Olivia yelled nervously. This was her first time in real life combat situation.

"I know lieutenant." Then there they were the unidentified bougies. By now Olivia was very uneasy and Fitz could tell by her breathing.

"Lieutenant! You better get it together real quick or our lives will be in danger! LOOK ALIVE!" All of a sudden Fitz broke a hard left and dodged the missile and the bougie shooting at them.

"SIR? We're taking them on alone?"

"You have a problem with that Lieutenant?" Olivia didn't respond and just kept looking at the radar.

"Another missile in bond sir!" Fitz dodged another missile.

"Sir the bougie is right behind us!" Fitz pulled the brakes and pulled up and locked on the first bougie. Target was a hit. Then he took them up higher to find the second one.

"Where's the other bougie?"

"I don't know sir! I can't see it! I lost him!"

Out of nowhere Stephen came in.

"Bougie on your six Alpha! I got him!" Just as Stephen fired his missile, so did the bougie and he dodged Stephen missile. Fitz went into a spin and got into perfect range to unleash the guns on the last bougie. Within seconds it took some hits and blow up.

"WOO HOOO! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT ALPHA!" The two planes lined up in formation heading back to the carrier. Stephen looked over at his buddy and gave him a hard thumbs up. Fitz nodded and returned the favor.

Fitz looked at his mirror and Olivia didn't look too good.

"How we doing Lieutenant?" Olivia took off her oxygen mask and took a deep breath.

"Are you with me?" Fitz asked.

"To hell and back sir…." Fitz and olivia made eye contact and they headed back to the carrier. As they made the approach Olivia spoke.

"Gears are coming down. 135 on the blackhead."

"511 rodger ball?" Fitz asked the landing crew.

"Rodger ball you are good for landing Alpha."

Fitz caught the hook smoothly and landed. Of course they was the pull back, but they made it back in one piece. Once they opened the door a chief petty officer greeted them.

"Congrats, Alpha!"

"Thanks chief!" Fitz laughed and got out of the aircraft. There was a small group already waiting for Fitz and cheering for him. The chief helped Olivia out of the aircraft.

"Congratulations on busting your cherry Ma'am!"

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, it's just a term we use when you get your first kill!"

"Chief, I suggest you find better language rather than this! Especially in today's Navy!" Olivia told the officer and walked away. When she got into Olivia caught up with Fitz.

"SIR! Can I have a word with you please before debriefing?!"

"You want to know why I didn't use the Arizona." Fitz said with a blank face.

"Well...yes...sir!"

"What's the coast of the Arizona missile Lieutenant?"

"Well over a million dollars sir…"

"You think I'm gonna waste that on a couple of cameljockey bougies?" Fitz asked as he took out a cigar out of his chest pocket and light it up.

"Sir, we were under attack! Their mission was to kill us!"

"Plus they were not that big of a threat as you portrayed them to be lieutenant." Fitz started to walk away.

"But sir! That still doesn't explain why we took on the two bougies alone!"

'You know why I did it Lieutenant? It was to see if you had the guts for a knife fight, and you don't."

"That's not fair….."

"Life's NOT FAIR lieutenant!"

"What is your problem with me sir?"

"I don't have a problem with you personally. It's you being a coward and only focusing on your sex life that's what I have a problem with!"

"You are unfair, disgusting and pathetic for doing this!"

"I don't have to be fair Lieutenant….I'm the Alpha." Fitz smirked and left Olivia. But she was not done yet. At this point she was just ready to resign her position. Fitz had brought her confidence level down so much.

"Do you hate me that much? If you do let me know and I'll put in my resignation!"

"See that is your problem! I should have caught it before! Your always looking to please people! I AM TRYING TO TEACH YOU THAT SOMETIMES IT'S BEST TO PUT YOURSELF FIRST!  
Are you really about to resign because I don't like you? BULLSHIT! Pull yourself together Lieutenant and put your big girl pants on. You can't run away from your troubles. God you reek of weakness!" Fitz snickered and left Olivia. Although Fitz hated what he said to Olivia and it was untrue, but it was needed. He needed her to hate him so she wouldn't get hurt in the long run.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived in the Ready Room everyone was cheering and giving the pair pats on their backs. Especially for Olivia, the media is already on their way to interview the female pilot that took down the two bogies.

"Congrats girl! You killed it up there!" Abby came over and hugged her.

"I didn't do anything up there Abby….Alpha was the one that did all the work. Without him we wouldn't be here. I choked….I don't think I'm cut out for this…"

"What do you mean Liv?"

"I mean...I was scared shitless and made some stupid mistakes…..Even Alpha said I don't have the guts for it….He's the most experienced and probably the best, so if he doesn't think so then…."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you are a strong, smart, and independent woman. Are you really going to let this little hiccup get to you like this? Come on Liv, grow a backbone. Us women already have a disadvantage because we have a vigina instead of a penis. I know it sounds bad, but that's as real as I can get about the military. No matter what branch we are in, so if you can survive Annapolis and Flight school you can do this Liv. Don't let what the Alpha said to you get to your head Liv!" Abby put some sense into Olivia. This was not the strong and confident best friend she'd had through flight school.

Fitz observed from across the room that Olivia looked not herself. Maybe he was too harsh on her. Sometimes he gets so angry that he'd say things that he didn't mean. Fitz thought process was interrupted when Captain Rashad and Admiral Beene came in the room and they had the look of worry written on their face. This was not good at all.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen please take a seat. We have very important matters to discuss." Admiral Beene spoke in a serious tone and this was when Fitz knew something serious has happened.

"At thirteen hundred hours, we received a message from an anonymous group sent this message to the United States." Cyrus signed and played the video. The video played and it was a man that had his face blocked. He basically declared war on the United States and mentioned the fighter pilots of the U.S.S Ronald Reagan to watch their six because he's coming for them.

"As you know no threat can be treated lightly, we have taken the threat level to DefCon 4 until further notice. I want you guys to keep your eyes peeled and have each others six when you guys are out there for routine flights. No flights are to fly alone, all must have a wingman to fly with them. That is a direct order from the top. Am i understood?"

"YES, SIR!" They all responded in union.

The next day the media came on board the ship and was ready to interview Olivia. They briefed her on how the interview was going to happen. When she mentioned Fitz being the actual hero the media crew was not having any of it.

"Lieutenant, people wants to know about the woman nagavaitor who kicked ass up there. Not some old lone wolf who just shot some planes down. The feminist will love this." The newscaster rattled off. Something of this guys attitude was not sitting well with Olivia, but she has something up her sleeve.

A crowd has gathered as the interview was about to begin. Fitz was in the background leaning against the ship. He was curious on what Olivia might say about what occured up there in the air. Fitz got closer as the interview started.

"I have here Lieutenant Pope here whom is a navigator on the U.S.S Ronald Reagan. Yesterday around noon there was a distress called made from one of the ships many information gathering planes. Lieutenant Pope and her courageous act saved the pilots lives and the threat that came to our nation by detecting what the intentions of the enemy pilots were. Lieutenant please tell us what occured up there and how you managed to save the day?"

Olivia didn't respond at first and it got awkward.

"Um Lieutenant, this is where you speak." The interviewer reminded Olivia.

"Actually Leo I wasn't the hero up there yesterday. It was my commander and pilot Fitzgerald Grant. He was the one who was completely calm in the situation and took on two flight jets by himself. I was a nervous reck who wanted to use the Arizona missile on them. I couldn't think straight…..If it wasn't for Commander Grant then we all wouldn't be here."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit Lieutenant…." Fitz said loud enough for the crowd to part ways for him.

"If it wasn't for Lieutenant Pope I wouldn't know the whereabouts of the two bougies. You sell yourself short Lieutenant. She's the damn best Navigator i could have asked for up there. Listen all of the new navigators are going to be nervous on the first time facing battle, but Lieutenant Pope over here is the equal responsibility for my success up there." Fitz looked at Olivia and gave her a genuine smile. Olivia returned the smile and the interviewer wrapped up the interview.

"Thank you…" Fitz said as Olivia was walking away.

"For what?"

"Just thank you…" The look on Fitz's face told it all that he apperachiated her for telling the truth and not take advantage of the situation.

A month have passed and there have been from the man who called himself Nameless. Their main concern was to see if there was any connection with Nameless and ISIS. It would be catastrophic if the two group had linked up. For now according to the intelligence agencies there has been no contact. As for Fitz and Olivia they keep clear of each other. Fitz pretends that Olivia doesn't exist to supress what he's really feeling. He would have to catch himself sometimes when he would be staring at Olivia for too long. Sometimes he just want to go up to her and kiss the life out of her and other times he was quite annoyed with her.

This was different when they were up in the air. Their chemistry have gotten strong and Olivia is learning day by day to trust Fitz more. On their routine flights Fitz can see the improvement of Olivia, someone must have talked some sense into her. To help her with battle, Fitz have been putting her though some scenarios and they've been helping Olivia. Their great communication and work ethic ends when they land and Fitz acts like he doesn't even know who Olivia is. This bothered the hell out of Olivia, she tried to talk to him and he completely ignored her. She just couldn't figure Fitz out.

"Lieutenant, are you ready?" Fitz asked as Olivia looked like she was in her own little world.

"Yes, Alpha sorry I was just thinking about something."

"We got to make this fly over a quick one, apparently there's some performer is coming on board to entertain us." Fitz said as they walk over to their plane.

"Really? Do you know who the performer is?"

"No clue Pope." That's another thing that Fitz started doing is calling her Pope instead of Lieutenant. Olivia chuckled and they got ready for take off. Once they were in the air Fitz went over how to react when or if he was unable to land. He was very understanding and helpful. Their fly over went great and how it was time to land.

Fitz went over the procedure if Olivia had to land the aircraft by herself. Although he was doing all the work he walked her through what to do in that case. They landed and it was time to go see who the performer on board was. Once they walked into the hall Olivia's breath hitched. It was her ex boyfriend Allen Jones, famous country singer. Fitz saw the change in Olivia and wondered what's wrong, but he decided to let it go and walk over to his friends. Throughout his whole performance Allen kept looking at Olivia and pleading her with his eyes to look at him. Olivia was not having it and completely ignored him.

His final song was the song he wrote after their breakup. Olivia couldn't handle it anymore and she left the room. After he finished his song Allen raced after Olivia. He found her outside leaning over the railing.

"Livia…."

"No! Allen no! I don't know what your motive is but I am not for it asshole."

"Liv…."

"No, it's Lieutenant Pope! Only my friends get to call me Liv."

"Liv….please forgive me….Give me another chance…."

"No, Alan you cheated on me and I caught you red handed!"

"Liv, you know those girl don't mean a thing to me!" Allen was getting frustrated now.

"Well if you really cared about me you wouldn't have cheated on me multiple of times." Allen didn't say anything and just moved towards Olivia.

"No, Allan! Don't touch me!"

"Please….Livia…."

"NO!"

"You heard the lady. No means no." A voice Olivia was filimar to spoke up.

"Hey, Old Man do us a favor and split okay?" Allen not paying attention to Fitz.

"No, if you don't get away from Olivia by the time I am done speaking little boy, than I will FUCK YOU UP." Fitz said as he meant every word.

"One…..Two…" Fitz was about to continue when he was surprised with a punch to the face.

"Take that old man." Fitz laughed and spat out the blood. He stood up and within less than two seconds Allen was on the floor knocked unconscious.

"You okay?" Fitz asked Olivia who was still in shock.

"Yeah...I'm fine Commander….Thank you….."

"No need to thank me. That boy was annoying."

"Why did you come after me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on commander! You and I both damn well know that once we are not in the air you completely ignore me."

"I'm sorry….I don't mean to….."

"Yes, you do!"

"Look….I'm sorry….Can we….Can we start over again?"

"Like what friends?"

"Yes, friends…..i've realized that my behavior is completely childish and you should not be treated with disrespect."

"Than, promise me you will stop with this ice and cold treatment."

"I promise…." Olivia looked at Fitz and thought for a while.

"Lieutenant. Olivia Carolyn Pope." Olivia smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Commander Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, pleasure to meet you Olivia." Olivia loved it how he said her name.

They were smiling at each other until someone came looking for Allen and screamed. Fitz and Olivia both laughed at the situation that they both got themselves in.

In the morning Fitz thought it was strange to see that Olivia was not in the mess hall getting breakfast. After he finished his food Fitz went over to Abby to figure out where Olivia was. He wasn't having the best of days today. All he can do was think about the CAG and all of the events of that horrific day. If it wasn't for him the CAG would be alive right now….."

'Lieutenant Whelan, could you please inform me where Lieutenant Pope is?"

"Oh you don't know huh sir?"

"Know what Lieutenant?"

"Today is Liv's birthday…."

"That's great…."

"She's always very sad on her birthday….No one really knows why….She spends the day alone usually….She's probably at the stern….That's where she goes to think."

"Thank you Lieutenant…."

"No problem sir." Fitz threw out his food and headed towards the stern. There he saw Olivia with tears in her eyes.

"Olivia….."

"I just wish he'd call…."

"Allen?"

"No…..my dad….Every birthday my dad always had to be the first one to call me…..No matter where he was or the time zone….He was always the one to wish me Happy Birthday…..It was like our unique thing you know…..My dad died on my birthday Commander…..I can still remember that day like it was yesterday…..I woke up and waited with my phone in my hand to receive the call…..All day I would not leave my room because he haven't called. I kept making excuses for him because deep down I knew that something terrible had happened…..

By eleven at night we got the call that a mission went terribly wrong and my dad was dead…..My strong, funny, courageous, loving and amazing dad died…..I miss him so much that it hurts…...I just wish my phone would ring and it would show his name sir…" Fitz was shaken up by Olivia's story because it was his fault.

"I don't know why I just told you all that…." Olivia said in a small voice. Fitz stepped forward and took Olivia into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and broke down.

"I...just wish….that I could speak to him one last time….That I'd hear him say "Happy birthday" to me one last time…" She continued to cry more.

FLASH BACK TO EIGHT YEARS AGO.

Eli lean over on the railing of the stern trying to figure out why his cell phone reception was not working. He tried to call his daughter again, but it would not go though.

"CAG we got to roll! COME ON! You can call your daughter later!" His wing man said. The boy loves a knife fight and loved the thrill of battle. He saw a lot of himself in the boy, but was wild and needed to be tamed, but the kid was one hell of a fighter.

"COME ON CAG! LET'S SUIT UP AND LET'S GO KICK SOME SERBS ASS!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Eli went to the ready room to suit up. Once they were in the air Eli radioed over to the kid.

"Remember no more your lone wolf shit son! You almost got all of us killed last time!" Eli jokes.

"Copy that CAG, I will always have your six!"

"I know Alpha….I know….." That was the last normal conversation before everything went south for the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys! I've been rereading this story to get inspiration to write and I got it! I hope you guys enjoy the update! Let me know what others you want me to update!

When Olivia pulled away from Fitz he looked visibly shaken. He had tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir ...I didn't mean to just spring this on you…." Olivia wiped her tears.

"You don't have to apologize to me Pope. We all have these moments." Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes and for a moment they were filled with love and concern. For a second she saw the real Fitz. The one he kept away from her. Just like that in a split second he was back to his cold self.

"Get yourself together, Lieutenant. We got a job to do." Fitz said in a harsh tone and left Olivia alone, confused as ever.

When Olivia returned to the mess hall for officers: there was Fitz looking pissed as ever. She really didn't know what she did to piss him off that much. Then she got angry because she hasn't done anything to this man and all he does is be hot and cold with her. Olivia was over it. She's going to let him do his thing. Then again they were doing so well so she decided to go up to Fitz. Once Olivia got over to the senior officers she felt judged instantly.

"Could I speak to you privately, Alpha?"

"First of Lieutenant, you address me as "Sir". Second of all, whatever you have to say, you can speak in front of your senior officers for if you were to take me away it would be considered rude. You junior officers think you are so entitled and want everything handed you. Well new flash that's not how things work here. So when you change your attidude and show me some respect, you can go fuck off." Fitz completely embarrassed Olivia in front of everyone and had a smug look about it. Olivia was stunned into silence.

She was so shocked and hurt that she didn't even know what to say. Before she knew it tears started to well up. After how well they've worked together and for him to say that about her was uncalled for. She was so hurt and disappointed. Here she was thinking that the man she met in the beginning wasn't the man she came to know. But, now Olivia realized that she was wrong. Olivia simply nodded and left the senior officer table. She just came back from her quiet place and now she needed to go back and calm down.

Olivia was a strong woman and words can't break her, but words that came from Fitz that were so harsh hurt her. Seem like Fitz wanted things to go back the way they used to be then fine. Meanwhile at the senior officers table Fitz was feeling shiity about himself. He wanted to hurt Olivia so she couldn't get close to his heart. Having her hate him is better than having her heartbroken of what he did years ago. It was his fault. It was all his fault. He was young and stupid and it cost someone to live without their dad.

When it was time for the routine flight check Olivia was already there. When he came up to where she was near the aircraft, Olivia didn't speak a word to Fitz. She just went on doing her pre flight checking and grabbed her helmet. She climbed up to her seat and got all of the necessary things ready for the flight. Fitz sighed and got into the aircraft. He checked in with command and soon they were ready to go. The flight signalers got them ready and soon they took off.

"Look alive out there Lieutenant, this may be just a routine flight but anything could happen."

"Yes, sir" was all Olivia said. Everything was okay 10 minutes into their flight and Olivia and Fitz were both in their thoughts. This caused them to miss some of the potential targets they were looking for and some of the pictures were not taken. They continued further and eventually made it back to the carrier. After the plane landed they were to report to Admiral Beene and Captain Rashad.

When they got into the debriefing room both of the men did not look pleased.

"DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TERRIBLE THAT ROUTINE FLIGHT WAS? It's not that hard to spot some issues and take some pictures, but you two can't seem to do that. Lieutenant Pope you are his navigator why didn't you point out some of the areas that were missing? How is Fitz supposed to trust you when you can't even spot the minorities for him?" Olivia had no response to that. She dropped the ball and she knew it.

"I'm sorry sir….."

"I'm grounding you till further notice Lieutenant Pope. Fitz you will be given a new navigator till further notice." Admiral Beene left in anger.

"Give him time ...He's just stress right now because of the threats that's been placed against us. He'll give you your wings back soon." Captain Rashad patted Olivia on the back and left the room.

"Olivia ...I'm…"

"Save it. This is what you wanted right? Well I hope you are happy now." Olivia was so upset that she just had to leave the area Fitz was in. What hurts the most is that today is her birthday and it's probably the worst birthday ever.

When she got back to her room, it was time to Facetime with her family. Olivia put on a brave face and accepted the facetime call.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIVVIA!" Lily screamed into the camera.

"Happy birthday, honey." Maya smiled. Then Dan came into the room and smiled at his older daughter. God he was so proud of her. She might not be his biological daughter but he still loved her like his own.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Dan smiled at Olivia.

"Thanks guys! I miss you all soooo much! It's hard being on the ship and being away for so long. LIL you've gotten so big!" Olivia smiled at her family. They could make any bad day good.

"Your dad would have been so proud of you honey." Maya smiled.

"Thanks mom. I think about him a lot, and especially today ...But, I am so Blessed to have you guys in my life." Olivia smiled and blew a kiss to her family. For about thirty minutes they talked and caught up. Lily placed the violin for Olivia and she clapped for her little sister. Times like this she missed her family so much and wondered what her life would be like if she didn't choose the military life. But, then she remembered the reasons why she loves the Navy and smiled. When the wifi time was up Olivia ended the call.

Abby came into the room screaming at the top of her lungs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCHHHHH!" She ran over and hugged Olivia, but Olivia gave her a small smile and crying.

"Oh my God! Liv are you okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah! I'm fine...I just miss my family and today have been terrible." Olivia filled Abby on to all the events of today and to say Abby was pissed was an understatement.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HE CAN'T JUST GROUND YOU LIKE THAT AND NOT ALPHA!" Abby was fuming.

"He's the Admiral of course he can." Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry babes ...But, I do have wine for us." Abby smiled and pulled out Olivia's favorite wine.

"How did you get that?" Olivia was shocked.

"Let's just say I have my ways. Happy 30 babes" Abby smirked and hugged Olivia. Since they were both off duty they just stayed in their room and enjoyed the wine.

For the next month Olivia was put on watch and management, so basically grunt work. It was long shifts and little rest. Especially with watch. She made it her priority to avoid Fitz. If he was coming down one way, she would turn and head the other. She missed being up in the sky and having her wings. She missed all of it and most of all she was tired. The hours were horrid, but she kept her head down and did her part for the fleet. Admiral Beene noticed how composed Olivia have been about her grounding. He was quite impressed.

The next morning Olivia got up for her watch shift and she was ready by 03:00 hours. Fifteen minutes into her shift someone was running towards her.

"LIEUTENANT! THEY NEED YOU IN THE READY ROOM! ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Olivia nodded and ran towards the Ready Room. When she got there everyone was assembled.

"SIR!" Olivia sluted Admieral Beene.

"Pope, I'm giving you your wings back. You will be with Alpha. Don't disappoint me." Cyrus give Olivia a little nod of approval.

"Okay listen up. There is a hijacking situation of a flight that contains a good amount of our politicians. We need you guys to rondevu with the flight till further notice. You may witness enemy jets so use any means to protect the bird. Okay. Get to it fighters." Captain Rashard ended his speech. When everyone filed out Fitz held Olivia back.

"I know you hate me, but I will explain later. okay. But, I am so sorry for the way I acted and how I've hurt you. This past month I've missed you and it hurts me to know that you took all the fault for my actions. After all of this I will explain I promise. Let's just have a good flight okay?" Fitz said with pleading eyes and his arms wide open. Olivia nodded and stepped into his arms.

"One minute...Just one mintue." Fitz said as he hugged her tightly. They were breathing nysc. When their minute was over they both ran out to get ready for the flight. Everything was ready for launch when they got out on the flight deck.

"You ready for this Livvie…."

"Born to be Alpha." Olivia smiled and strapped her helmet on. Just like they were in the air ready to protect innocent lives.


End file.
